


Really?

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Shanks greets an old friend
Kudos: 11





	Really?

Shanks walks off of his ship and into the wooden docks, a black cape covered half his body; his right side was open showing his hand resting on the halt of the long sword that was strapped to his hip. His crew follows their captain behind all talking about how it was good to be back and that they had a great time in East Blue.

Shanks glances down where his left arm should be, at the moment his cape covered that side so no one guesses that under was nothing. Taking his only handoff of the sword he reaches up and ran it through his red hair; it was strange not wearing the straw hat but over the course of a few weeks he was slowly getting used to it.

Mihawk silently watches his old crewmate walk, he smirks a little. The man has his sword on display and was full-on openings.

'What have I told you before!' Mihawk thinks to himself as he stands from his seat at was part of the bar it was drinking at, 'You never listened, so relaxed.'

Mihawk quicken his pace and as he leaped onto the docks he drew his sword, Shanks was not fast enough to draw his own but managed to back step out of the way. They both stand facing each other.

"An odd welcoming Mihawk!" Shanks greets with a smile, he grips the sword and slowly releases the long blade; his smile widen when he heard the panic cries of his new members.

"I am bored. Amuse me for a moment, if you can." Mihawk says in a dull voice, looking as bored as he said it was.

"Sure," Shanks replies as he points the tip towards Mihawk; the swordsman frowned at the red-haired captain, the whole left side was turned away from him.

'A wound?' Mihawk thought as he eyed up his old mate, knowing it was hard to hurt such as man as he. Shank's crew began cheering at the pair, egging them on to fight. Only a few newer members was unsure about the whole thing.

Without warning both men clashed their swords and for a minute or two they fought. It ended with Shanks's sword being knocked out of his hand and went spinning into the air, it fell onto the wooden dock embedding into it.

"Please stop!" One of the newest members shouts loud and clear, "He is an unarmed man!" At this point Shanks cape fell off of his shoulders, showing his state. Silence fell over everyone.

Mihawk's eyes widen at his old mate, it was indeed unarmed.

"Now now." Yasopp calls out grinning at the new coming, "It's all 'armless fun!"

"Yasopp," Lucky Roo says shaking his head, holding a piece of meat up high to the red-haired man who was looking around for his sword, "Captain is still getting used to this, we should give him a hand."

"Is this really the time for left-handed compliment?" Benn asks his mates loudly, he notices now that Shanks was staring that them.

"Really?" Shanks asks as he stands there with a raised eyebrows, Mihawk looked slightly amused by their comments, they could tell because his lips twitched once. The famous swordsman opens his mouth to say something and the redhead quickly turns to him with a smile, "Shut it. I regret nothing!"


End file.
